1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer rail with an auto-returning device, and particularly to a drawer rail that moves stably and is automatically returned to an original place to keep a drawer closed.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep a drawer closed when not in use, an auto-returning device with a spring is mounted on a drawer rail to provide an auto-returning restituting efficiency to the drawer. However, a conventional auto-returning device has complex elements and has a high production cost which result in a high overall price for such a drawer. Therefore, consumers do not choose the drawer having the auto-returning device based on a consideration of the high price. Additionally, the conventional auto-returning device is not stable and the drawer derails easily, causing inconvenience and irritation to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional auto-returning device, the present invention provides a drawer with a modified auto-returning device for drawer rail to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.